


Silence Is Our Friend

by mahoganycameo



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoganycameo/pseuds/mahoganycameo





	Silence Is Our Friend

Warm breath against the back of his neck woke Loki from his slumber. Thor. His name rang out in his mind. The dark haired man always knew when it was him. He knew his scent, his breath, his warmth, even the way the air got heavier with his presence. He spoke with his eyes still closed, an amused flit to his tone.

"Yes, brother?" 

"I needed to see you." The larger man spoke soft and deep into Loki's ear. 

"It couldn't have waited until morning?" He stretched, raising his arms above his head and drawing out the last syllable. Suddenly, he was flipped on his back arms pinned above him and Thor's weight between his legs. With a small (hopefully undetected) gasp Loki tried to chuckle off his nervousness. "Wrestling in the middle of the night? Afraid I'd beat you with a good night's rest?" 

Thor smirked looking more akin to a lion looking at his prey than what he was. "No, I needed you." And with that last word his golden hair shrouded them as he pressed his lips to Loki's. A surge of heat and Loki opened his mouth to Thor. Entwining their tongues, Thor pressed down with his hips. Loki spread his legs wider to give Thor a better angle. He had wanted this for as long as he could remember. No, needed this just like his brother had stated. His skin started to flush and he knew that he would give all he could to Thor. The larger man moved his mouth down to the neck he craved, flicking his tongue against the pale skin, he waited for a whimper to tell him Loki wanted more. At that moment he got what he wished. Loki whimpered smooth and tender. Thor bit down causing the man beneath him to arch into him. 

Flushed and wanting, Loki didn't know how long he could wait for their skin to touch. He ached and pressure built in him, slowly Thor was trailing his hand down his abdomen, to his thigh, going ever nearer- 

Loki woke with a start. Sitting upright his arms shakily holding his thin frame. Sweat beaded his forehead while his breath escaped him almost too fast. His eyes darkened and his brow furrowed. Why must his own mind play tricks on him? Anger and hurt taking over, Loki yelled and with the outbreak of his voice came the explosion of his magic pushing everything in his chambers against a wall or off the balcony. Tired of his guard and tired of the pain, Loki wrapped his arms around his knees. Burying his face into himself he thought it safe to cry. Hot tears flowed out of his green eyes. Sometimes having the magic of illusions is a double edge sword. Minutes passed and before the fragile boy gathered up his composure, his brother walked through the door. 

"L-Loki?" His eyes were laced with worry as he extended one hand out toward him. 

With his hair falling every which way, Loki wiped under his eyes quickly getting his harsh exterior back up. "What no knock, brother? It's not your palace yet you know." "I know." Thor pulled his hand to his chest, lightly hurt but it was okay. "I heard a loud crash and then I-" he swallowed," I saw- through a crack in the door- and I-" He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. 

Appalled by the thought that Thor might have seen him crying, he threw the silk sheets from his body and made himself to stand. Before his first foot could hit the ground Thor was there. Wrapping his strong arms around his brother. "Don't be a fool, Loki. I'm your brother. I would like to comfort you, if you'd only let me." 

His eyes widened with his senses overloaded with him. Just him. Everything. This is where he should call him an oaf and push him away. Act like everything is fine, push everything away, useless feelings. His eyes threatened to water and he clung on to Thor. 

Thor moved down to his knees to hold Loki's face in his hands. Only one tear seemed to shed and the moment it dropped Thor's thumb was there to wipe it away. "What is it, brother?" Thor's blue gaze searched Loki's features trying to determine what it was that broke his guard so. 

"Nothing. Nothing." Loki tried to brush this off like every other intimate moment they've ever had. Brush it away or invalidate it with sarcasm and games. 

Thor furrowed his brow."Nothing doesn't make you cry." 

The two were silent for a moment,searching each other's faces. "Loki... I'd-" 

"You'd wha-" Loki never got to finish his question as it was covered with the warmth of lips barely touching his own in the smallest kiss he had ever encountered. Still, his pulse picked up speed while his breath caught. Was this another trick of his own? 

Thor's lips slid their way off of Loki's. The darker man stared silently with green eyes looking half bewildered and half pained. "Should I have not?" The elder Asgardian sighed speaking mostly to himself. "Of course I shouldn't have,what was I thinking?" 

"Thor..." Loki drew his brother's attention back to him. He picked up the strong hand and placed it back on his face. Making Thor cradle his cheek he pressed his lips gently to the golden haired man. He thread his fingers through the strands and sank into Thor's warmth. The bigger man followed suit and parted his lips deepening their kiss. Loki pulled Thor onto the bed with him and they fell back in an entanglement of light and dark. Contrasted in the most serene way. Hands started to feel, caress one another's arms and back. The room filled with hot air and musk. Thor's hand wandered into Loki's thin hair and tugged lightly, enticing a moan from his pale throat. Thor swiftly rolled onto his back, carrying Loki with him so that he had a knee on either side of him. 

Pulling him by his hair,Thor made Loki bend to kiss him darting his tongue skillfully against Loki's. Loki ground down onto Thor's covered erection. Thor growled over Loki's lips grabbing onto his hips. Loki smirked down at Thor and soon the two were naked feeling their skin collide. 

Thor pushed his hips up sinking his cock deep into Loki. Dark hair and gasps was all that was above Thor. Loki dug his nails into his brother's chest and Thor started to thrust slower. Having a chance to catch his breath, Loki laid his head on Thor's shoulder as they worked together to bring each other to a climax. At the height of their peak, Loki threw back his head screaming with the pleasure of feeling Thor fill him. Thor fought to keep his eyes open so he could revel in the radiance of what was before him. 

As the air started to cool they laid; a web of legs and hair. Loki lay with his head upon Thor's chest, listening to the utter brilliance of his breath and heart beat. Thor languidly pet Loki's back with his fingertips. Silence was their friend.


End file.
